


Дедушкин чай

by Drakonyashka



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:18:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonyashka/pseuds/Drakonyashka
Summary: Написано для fandom Tea Time 2018. Бета - анонимный доброжелатель.





	Дедушкин чай

Маленькая Аня очень любила приезжать летом на дачу к дедушке. Ей казалось, что там — мир из ее сказок: деревья с шумящими кронами, любопытные бурундуки, снующие по дорожкам, звонкоголосые птицы, легко подманивающиеся на хлебные крошки, маленькие пикси, выглядывающие из-за камней, и огромные бабочки, прилетающие выпить нектара из лилий. Каждый год она с нетерпением ждала теплых дней и поезда, который привезет ее на ветхий перрон.

Еще она любила дедушкины тайны и маленькие секреты, принадлежавшие только им двоим — да ими и не хотелось делиться с кем-то еще. Дом на дереве, грибные рощицы, заросли дикой малины и прятки в высокой картофельной ботве. Так много маленьких сокровищ, важных только для них с дедушкой.

И маленькие ритуалы, правда, тогда она не знала, что это так называется. Просто вставала каждое утро с рассветом, брала корзинку и босиком по росе оббегала весь участок, останавливаясь то здесь, то там. Напротив домика – куст черной смородины, дальше по дорожке – заросли мяты, если свернуть налево – виноградная лоза и целый ряд красной малины. И везде нужно отщипнуть по паре листов, потереть между пальцами, вдохнуть пьянящий аромат, от которого кругом идет голова. В ягодный сезон – обязательно съесть пару пригоршней ягод, измазавшись с ног до головы, и не забыть столько же прихватить с собой.

А дома уже ждет дедушка, греет воду в кастрюльке на примусе и на столе стоит большой пузатый чайник со щепоткой заварки, в который надо аккуратно выложить свою добычу и залить кипятком. Встать на табуретку и достать с верхней полочки хлеб, порезать толстыми ломтями, на каждый положить сыра, по листику черемши и помидорному ломтику. И сразу после этого разлить по кружкам ароматный горячий чай, приговаривать: “ветер под носом” и изо всех сил дуть, остужая. Но все равно обжечься при первом глотке. 

И завтракать очень-очень медленно, растягивая каждый кусочек и слушая дедушкины сказки. Ведь так хочется, чтобы они никогда не заканчивались.

Прошло много лет: аккуратные грядки заросли травой, покосился маленький домик, да и дедушки давно нет рядом, но каждый раз, заваривая “секретный чай”, можно представить, что все по-старому и он сидит рядом, тихим голосом рассказывая свои сказки. И хоть каждый раз на глаза наворачиваются слезы, но на душе становится по-особенному тепло.


End file.
